the hammer stealer
by ravenfan67
Summary: chapter three
1. Chapter 1

jane hansue and the vikings

the hammer burgaler

chapter one: me a murderer? naw!

look I'm a demigod daughter of the Odin the god of the Norse gods i found out years ago

when i was 7 i always was interested in the Norse gods. That i was heading to san Francisco

to go visit the Norwegian museum to look at Norse stuff. the trip was lead by

the trip started off with Joan la rue throwing peanut banana sandwich in my best drew berrystix.

looking back on it i wished drew didn't stop me but she only did that so didn't throw

me in i.s.s and grounding me because he took in after my mom died. we got there only to

learn that the Norse section was open today after a few minutes Joan was laughing a Norse wording.

"will you shut up." i stated a little loud than i mean to .

Mr. francheeko stops and asks me to tell what the words said so i looked up at the words at

first it looked gibberish then it looked liked plain English.

"it says at the dawn of time when there was just darkness then the frost giants were came into being

." i answered.

"correct." replied.

after a few more hours lunchtime me and drew ate by i ourselves. i had a pickle cheese tomato sandwich

a few seconds later Joan came over and totally puked on drew and tried to say sorry and she grab my

arm i just closed my eyes a few seconds later Joan screams and flies back twenty feet while screaming that i had kicked her that far? but it didn't help was there in two seconds after he looked over her promising to get her a souvenir he turned to me with that look mean enough to ride a harley into your closet.

" hansue." growled

"wait i was me who kicked her." drew said

there was disbelief cause drew who was scared by Mr. francheeko tried to defend me.

" i don't think so miss berrystix." snapped

so i just followed back into the building but when i got in the museum Mr. francheeko was back in the Norse gallery so i got there i figured i was go to the lecture or he was going to tell me that i was to buy the souvenir but the shop was closed for a lunch break so i was going to get the lecture but instead was all like

"you have troubled us hansue and it wasn't long before we found out." he snarled

at first i thought it he meant my stash of cds i have been making and selling out of

my locker in the library or that i got my report of Sherlock Holmes of the web and they were going to make me read but that wasn't the case because before i could answer yelled times up

a few seconds later he turned into a fire breathing dragon then behind me

came in holding her sons in a baby carrier she threw me pen but when i had caught it i was holding a sword that Mr. Jackson once owned to kill his enemies in the war for the world my first instinct was to kill the dragon at that time the dragon snapped at me so i did the first thing that felt natural i swung the sword at killed the dragon after that the dragon turned into dust and the sword capped into a pen and realized Mrs. Jackson was in the gift shop looking at cards to send Mrs. Jackson to tell who was and always will a good student . i went into the gift shop and gave Mrs. Jackson who by the way was my aunt with a daughter and a son on the way. i gave her pen and she told thanks for returning

it and thanks for telling her to get a post card. i asked her were was was at she was a like

"who?" she asked.

" the geometry teacher?" i answered

"Jane there is no francheeko at Underwood academy the only geometry teacher is miss. dare." she replied

so that's was the weirdest day because got back on the bus and Joan was not happy because i didn't get detention

by miss. Dare a red headed woman who got on the bus and the weird things was that she was one of friend who helped stopped the war for the world. i knew thought i was going to die from over weirdness cause i was the most adhd person in the state and i was only used to the 24 hr hallucinations but this was weird more weird than the time i found out that drew is the only female satyr and boyfriend is the male dryad i know that the gods are real. but the rest of the campus didn't believe that francheeko was real.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The knitting women

Okay after a few days i was getting angry that people don't remember francheeko

And that miss. Dare was our geometry since Christmas. But every now and then I would try

The francheeko bit but everybody would look at me like I am crazy but miss. Dare, Mr. & Mrs. Jackson

Would hesitate and say they don't know who he is but I know they are lying. Even my friend drew was

Acting like she didn't know either but I didn't press cause of finals and everything else going on in my life.

After leaving my Greek exam I left the school building to head to my geometry exam which isn't until twelve

It's eleven so I had an hour to kill so I just headed to the math building but half way I ran in to a woman

I tried to apologize but she said it was her fault and she should say sorry to follow Valkyrie.

"What did you call me?" I asked

"a valkyrie is a warrior to Odin but you are odins' daughter I know cause only valkyrie born of Odin have

wings." she replied

"What wings?" I asked

"The ones on your back the birthmarks you mortals call them." she answered

"Those are wings?" i questioned

"Yes but with proper training at camp half blood which is for demigods like you can use ask Mrs. Jackson

To take you because you are going to need the training for the next great prophecy about you." she replied

But before I could answer she vanished only then I realized it was 11:45 so i ran to my last exam for the year and then I will Ask Mrs. Jackson about camp half blood. Few hours later i talked to Mrs. Jackson and she called m Mr. Jackson and said I was going to New York with

Them because of who i was and Mr. Jackson was ok with me going to camp half blood. After a few days in the trip we stopped at a motel I went the Pool and on my way to the pool I saw three young women knitting the one on the right was knitting a right bright blue sock and the one on the left

Was knitting the left one each sock was the size of a car door after a few minutes the one in the middle holding the basket of yarn took out a pair Of shear platinum and diamond and snipped the strings to each sock and from the few story I swear I could hear the snip.

After the pool I was confronted by Mrs. Jackson she asked what I had seen

"I had seen three women cut the string to the sock that's all." I answered

"This bad the only time the fates appear is when a great prophecy is about to happen and someone dies. "She explained

"Percy!" she yelled

"What is it annabeth is time?" he replied

"No it is not time except Jane just saw the fates and another great prophecy is about to pass again as Rachael predicted and Jane is the one of the prophecy so we better get to new York to get to her to camp half blood and to the cabin that belongs to Odin her father which means that asgard

is going to be over the building and not Olympus cause she is the daughter of Odin the Norse form of Zeus while we see Greek so that will be Confusing. But we have to get her to camp because you that I want have our son at camp honey so in the morning we are to leave if we are to be

At by the afternoon so let's get to sleep." she said

"ok sugar bun, Jane please go to sleep we leave in the morning after breakfast and in the afternoon camp half blood so no more talking our no field trips next year

Okay little pants." he asked

"Sure Mr. Jackson." I answered

"You know what just call us by our real names please since you live with us." he stated

"K." I said

After that I fell asleep only to wake up in a cabin I didn't know and I realized I must be in camp because i run into miss dare after looking around the valley

At the cabin area, the sword fighting pit, the forge, the amphitheatre, the dining pavilion, the lake, the woods, and the stables I ran into her on my way into the big house

There I met miss .dare who explained that she was the camps oracle who was back on her way to the cave that was where she stayed in when she was not needed to speak oracles

And told me about the tree on the hill which happen to hold a dragon. That's when I heard annabeth scream I ran up the stairs and ran right into Chiron who said annabeth was

In labor and soon her

"Twin girls." Rachael interrupted

Are to be born. He continued.

"How annabeth said son?" I questioned

"She only said that because she wanted to be surprised when she gave and i know that their girls and twins in fact cause I predict the future." she answered

A few hours later after sitting in a chair outside of the big house reading the sea of terror when Chiron came out and said everything is all right and two new

Gods were born.

"What do you mean gods?" I asked

"Well annabeth and Percy are two demigods so though their twins are supposed to be like them demigods this is rather weird that they are gods so it weird

If you want to see your god sisters' annabeth said that was ok."He replied

"What? God sisters"?"I asked puzzled

"Yes annabeth and Percy sought to make you their god sisters in any case they were trouble and they need to leave them with someone trustworthy." Chiron answered

"Oh." I replied

Upon entering the big i saw the camp head honcho Mr. d whiched turned out to be Dionysus god of wine was sitting there stunned and I will ask him what is wrong

Later but I went to where Percy was standing he pointed to the room Annabeth was in with a smile on his face that he finally girls and that his one year old sons Luke and Ethan were big brothers.

I entered to see annabeth holding the cutest twin girls i had ever seen silena had stormy gray eyes and blond hair while Thalia had blues and black hair.

A few days later I was on mount Olympus all with Greek, roman, and Norse gods celebrating the birth of twins I saw Zeus who claimed me as his daughter that confused everyone

He explained that under his Norse personality I was born. That's when everybody bowed to me and when Thalia senior announced

" all hail Jane daughter of Zeus thunder bringer! Skyrumbler! Lighting barer! Weird huh


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

wait what?

8 years later...

it has been eight years since my first day and the disappearance of Luke and Ethan we had giving up hope that they would show up but one year ago it turned out it that Hades had taken them for his children and the twins have been at camp half blood this whole because annabeth and percy thought it was best to stat over in new York so their child could train to fight and protect themselves have been training to fight like a valkyrie and use my wings which can turn back into a tattoo when i don't need them. The one person that has been helping to train is my dad who i see as his Zeus aspect even though his Odin aspect is my dad he once explained that Olympus and asgard exist and that i had to take the realm transported to asgard from Olympus and visit my dad. that day Zeus was teaching my final lesson chidori one thousand birds.

" again and this time faster." Zeus shouted

i can't believe everybody is watching even thalia and silena who i was still angry at for hacking my bank account that Percy set up for so i would have money to spend in case i go on my prove your valor quest .so everybody is watching even naiads and drew.

" k." i answered

so i had an idea i flew as high as i could and flew fast as i could toward Zeus while i had it going lighting was around me and i struck Zeus as hard as i could and yelled

"CHIDORI"

and Zeus flew out of the arena so fast Mr. D was howling with laughter and as fast as he flew out he appeared with a grin on his face was Zeus and he shouted that was perfect and i had officially finished and i was allowed to do my quest of valor . the next day there was a buzz of activity apparently Odin visited and said that thor's hammers missing and i was the suspect and if i didn't he was going to start war with the realms and i was to be the first one to die and i had until the fall equinox to return it and that was three weeks away so it turns out that my quest of valor was to retrieve thors' hammer and i will become a official demigod and valkyrie so everybody as if it was instinct towards Rachael

and that's when i found out she really did predict the future because her eyes turned green and smoke collected around her that was also green and spoke as if three of her was speaking at

once and her voice was creepy

" approach seeker and ask your question to the oracle." she spoke

" what is my destiny ? " i asked

" you shall go west and face the goddess who has turned

you find what you seek and see it safely returned

and be saved by the one you hate

in the end to be back by the date."

this must happened a lot because three people ran up and helped her lie down . after dinner a war counsel was called and it turns out that i can pick four other people to help me

" percy,annabeth,thalia,and silena cause you are my family and will have two magical items Percy your pen and shield, annabeth your hat and bracelet, thalia her shirt that's a chest

breast plate, silena your daggers and ring that changes into a gauntlet, and of course my wings and necklace that turns into the exrus bow ." i spoke

"ok!" they shouted at once

it is settled in the afternoon we leave to the bus station and take a bus trip to los Angeles to Hades i guess is where we go cause the goddess out west is Persephone and she might be the one so lets go pack then and we will not do what you did as kids mmm k."i said

As usual i was wrong very wrong later that day Argus the security was driving us to bus when i said for entertainment i sung turn loose the mermaid by night wish

"A kite above a graveyard grey

At the end of the line far away

A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe

oh, how beautiful it used to be

just you and me far beyond the sea

the waters, scarce in motion

quivering still

at the end of the river the sundown beams

all the relics of a lifelong lived

here, weary traveler rest your wand

sleep the journey from your eyes

good journey, love, time to go

i checked your teeth and warmed your toes

in the horizon i see them coming for you

the mermaid's grace, the forever call

beauty in spy gladd on an old man's porch

the mermaids you turn loose brought back your tears.

at the end of the river the sundown beams

all the relics of a lifelong lived

here, weary traveler rest your wand

sleep the journey from your eyes

at the end of the river the sundown beams

all the relics of a lifelong lived

here, weary traveler rest your wand

sleep the journey from your eyes

at the end of the river the sundown beams

all the relics of a lifelong lived

here, weary traveler rest your wand

sleep the journey from your eyes

at the end of the river the sundown beams

all the relics of a lifelong lived

here, weary traveler rest your wand

sleep the journey from your eyes

" i sung with pride

and after that i stopped one everybody was staring at me

"what?" i asked

"we didn't know you could sing and why didn't you tell us?"annabeth asked

"at first i didn't think any of it and cause i was afraid of being famous and i didn't want to ." i answered

"ok." she spoke

after we got to the bus station and unloaded our bags i started to rub exrus and Percy knew something was up and knew a fight was coming we got bored waiting so we played ispy the game ended cause we all couldn't think of something to guess at last the bus showed up and we got in the

back of the bus that's when they got on the bus like three punk teenagers was the three kindly ones the first one was francheeko and the last two looked liked him and the two in the aisle made and x over the walkway sending a message no one leaves the bus .

"percy,annabeth!" i said

"di immortales." Percy said in perfect Greek

"all three kindly one at once and they are male not good is there a back exit do the windows open?" he asked

"nope and no." annabeth answered

so we were stuck when francheeko came and sat down next to and said that if we got off on the last stop we could take a plane from Nashville to l.a but at that moment the hair on my neck stood up and i shout stop the bus as fast as possible and soon everybody got off with their things and behind us they went boom as francheeko distentergrated behind us from the heat. after a few miles of walking i discovered that we on the high way that was in liberty ,Virginia i started to smell hamburgers and realized that we were on an old route from 1960 called route 66 up ahead i saw a building that the letters we in Greek to Percy and Norse and plain

English the sign said aunty m's garden gnome emporium and Percy tensed up as well annabeth but went in any where we met medusa who gave us food then tried to kill us as she tried to do to Percy and annabeth but then Percy came up with a plan.

"Percy do not be stupid you know you want stay as a statue and let me destroy your wife and kids." medusa sneered

"no medusa i love my wife and kids and i will die than let them get hurt you evil son of bitch ." Percy shouted back

" oh but Percy what happened to being know pawn of Olympus or is the titan kronos defeated?"medusa sneered

"they were defeated a long time ago when i was sixteen snake face you would know that because you were in tartarus cause i put your butt there when i was twelve after that i fought your sisters who i chained to a post in camp Jupiter for target practice for their archers in the middle of everything four eyes." he snapped

" for that you shall pay for you did to me and my sisters Jackson and tell Athena that i am sorry and i don't want to live as monster anymore." medusa said

"what?" Percy asked stepping out from behind pillar while medusa still had her glasses on and asked to talk if she kept her glasses on and if there were sunglasses she replied yes after a few hours i sent a plea to Athena to her back to human but let her be immortal still for her suffering then as soon as said that Athena appears and asked if she was sorry for the disrespect to which medusa replied yes and as soon as that was over she was a beautiful women and Athena took off her sunglasses. at first

we froze cause her eyes were a startling gray and her hair was blond like annabeth .

"mom why does she look like you i thought medusa was mortal and both her parents were mortal?" thalia questioned

"well you see when i turned medusa to which she was i disowned her as my daughter and rewrote it that she was the daughter of two mortals and had nothing to do with her." Athena answered

before we left medusa's lover boy showed which turned out be Leo who went missing in the final battle of the giants. we asked how he was still alive that's when he explained that after the explosion he caused his dragon Festus who had his body restored due to the spheres he found came looking for him and found him lying in the cratered badly wounded and took to his dad on mount

Olympus where he has working ever since he became a god and started working with his dad . afterwards we started to leave when thalia asked what god and Leo said the god of machines and medusa his immortal wife that's when we yelled

"WIFE!"

yep it was true medusa found love at last and was going to be made the goddess of snakes at the end of her wedding on the summer solstice next year and we all invited once we found thor's hammer

and her best bet is to go to the Amtrak station look for platform 8 and ask for the Bart train and if you can't find she told us it ask for jack t. ripper and she will point the way to the platform

but she ask for a silver drachma and a statue of a chipmunk which she had on hand when she could turn people to stone which apparently she could only when she wanted to and wasn't going to do it to us

if we showed up to her and Leo's wedding on the fall equinox we agreed and left with the supplies medusa given us which was three hundred bucks, the silver drachma, and stone chipmunk though i felt it was not needed but still you never know when it comes to the divine world so it was settled we off to Nashville to the pantheon not knowing what to do or if we were heading to disaster as usually i guessed disaster so this day was our first day on family questing.


End file.
